Dr. Crab
Doctor Crab is a name given by PewDiePie to a crab who appears in Stranded Deep, who is often mistakenly called "Mr. Crab" by PewDiePie (the name that PewDiePie uses in-game), which Dr. Crab then corrects, except in Stranded Deep episode #5, where he just says "I'm not even going to say anything". PewDiePie is rude and abusive to Dr. Crab, and Dr. Crab is rude back. Dr. Crab is also in PewDiePie: Legend Of The Brofist. Multiple Dr. Crabs Crabs located on different island and multiple crabs on the same island are all referred to as Dr. Crab with the same personality and memories as other Dr. Crab, with the exception of crabs identified as Dr. Crab's family, being Mrs. Crab and their children, all of whom PewDiePie stabbed to death in episode #1. He also killed Dr. Crab's children in episode #6, but not Mrs. Crab. Trivia *Dr. Crab is married to Mrs. Margarine Crab, who is portrayed by PewDiePie as being French, but sometimes speaks some Italian. *Dr. Crab has a raspy voice. *Dr. Crab appears in every Stranded Deep episode to date. *Dr. Crab has a doctorate. *Dr. Crab is impaled by PewDiePie in Stranded Deep episode #1. PewDiePie then explains that Dr. Crab is just wearing a hat. *PewDiePie lost Dr. Crab in the water in Stranded Deep episode #5 while using him to propel the life-raft at speeds faster than obtainable by paddling, via a bug in the game. *Dr. Crab stated that his ability to propel the life-raft was a super-power. *Pewds cooked Dr. Crab on an open camp-fire in Stranded Deep episode #5. However, Dr. Crab still appeared the next morning alive. Quotes *"That's Doctor Crab, excuse me very much." *"It's Doctor Crab, god damn it!" *"It's DOCTOR CRAAAB!" *"It's Doctor Crab." *"Jesus Christ, Poods. How fucking stupid can you be? It's been five episodes!" *"Ah, goddammit! It's Doctor Crab!" *"Well, at least you said my name right." *"I have a doctorate; I don't deserve this." *"You'll never be a potato-tower thrower." *"Asshole." *"Oh, man. Being a doctor sure is hard." *"Alright, where are we going, Poods?" *"No, don't look at me like that, Poods." *"I ain't moving a fucking inch. She's a shark; you know that, right?" *"Hi, Poods. I wasn't trying to hide from you or anything. Because I love you." *"Alright, whatever, Poods. I'm just going to go over here." *"I'm fine, Poods. Jesus Christ." *"Don't go near her, you son of a bitch!" *"Don't listen to him! Margarine, shut up!" *"You sonofabitch! I'll fucking kill you!" *"You piece of shit. I fucking hate you, Poods." *"No, Poods! I need to be with my wife!" *"Nooo! You can't do this, Poods!" *"Alright, Poods. I'll use my superpowers." *"Um, do you have some jazz?" *"Aaagh, it hurts!" *"It fucking hurts!" *"Hi, Poods. I was not trying to hide from you or anything." *"I'm not going to see your penis, for the last time." *"Hey, I'm just driving the boat. Look at me, I'm PooDiePie, bleegheehe, funny noises, bleegheehe." * "Poods, please no, we emigrating to another island. For better times." Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Possible Bro